


New Moon

by foofoocuddlypoops



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Violence Towards Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofoocuddlypoops/pseuds/foofoocuddlypoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke walks home from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

It was late when he finally started out to head home as he'd opted to do an extra shift at Junes. He could never turn down extra money.  _They're definitely gonna miss me there,_ he thought with a smirk, p _ut in my two weeks notice and then do extra shifts. I'm awesome._ That last thought was almost too narcissistic, even for him he chuckled.  
  
By the time he made it near to his home night had fallen thick. He had the habit of watching the ground when he walked alone. The random changes in pattern in the concrete was more interesting than the familiar sights of the path home. Even if there were anything to see the darkness had properly obscured his vision.   
  
This time though, he looked up. He'd heard a familiar clicking ahead of him. He'd continued forward until the source revealed itself. A massive black dog walking down the sidewalk opposite him, causing the familiar sound of claws on concrete.  He stopped a moment to watch it and realized it seemed to be limping. He could swear he recognized the dog. He'd knew a neighbor around the block had a massive black dog like this one. It was the friendliest creature on earth.  
  
That must be who this guy is, he thought as he knelt over and called out to it. It likely got out of its home. They live nearby enough for it to make sense. He could walk this him back home and it wont even be a detour. He looked down the street to see the busy road adjacent. _The poor thing must've run in front of a car out here-_  
  
 _Click click click click click_  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when it started running at him.  The look in its eyes was entirely unfamiliar. He didn't know this animal. At that he broke into a sprint towards home.  
  
That dog was definitely hurt, that was still clear from the syncopated bounds he heard behind him, but hurt or not it was still a dog. And it was still fast. If he kept his pace though, he should make it home before it caught up on him.  
  
He was only a few houses down from his own home now. He put in an extra burst of energy into putting some more distance between he and the dog.  
  
He pulled his key out just before reaching the door and practically crashed into it. Shoving the key in with well practiced hands before going inside. Just before he managed to get the door closed a set of jaws closed down on his leg. Hard.  
  
He screamed before trying to pull his leg back, the creature was trying to drag him out. At this point he was playing tug of war with his limb and losing. He grabbed the door frame and put his arms into pulling himself back in as well and just barely got it past the threshold of the door.  
  
 _Fine we'll get rough then_. He thought with gritted teeth and slammed the door on the animals head. The dog held fast though and he slammed it on the beast again. And again. And a fourth time. It finally screamed and let him go.  
  
He slammed the door closed a final time and locked the door before turning around. He stayed at the door catching his breath, listening to the sounds outside. He could here the uneven pace pick up again, away from his home. Good. Taking a step further inside he'd almost fell. The adrenalin from having to win his leg had started to wear off and the pain was coming on quickly. Looking down he saw a very bloodied leg.   
  
 _Oh man._  


End file.
